Alegria
by Jemechoutealasouris
Summary: Eren est un jeune homme qui, détruit par la vie, ne cesse de sourire. Tout le temps et à tout le monde. Pourtant, personne ne se doute de l'état de son âme. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise la route de Livaï qui, d'un simple regard, va briser la glace...
1. Prologue

Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! " Oh non ! Pas une nouvelle fic ! Les autres d'abord ! " et bla et bla et bla. Sachez que je ne les abandonnes pas. Je les met en pause d'un ! Parce que j'ai des épreuves de bac pour bientôt, et de deux, parce que je viens de retrouver une histoire que j'avais écrite pour ma grand mère et que je voudrais remettre à la sauce Shingeki no Kyojin.

Voilà pourquoi je met les autres en pause que je remettrais en route une fois celle-ci fini, et pas avant ! J'espère donc que celle-ci vous plairas et m'excuse encore de geler les autres, mais elle me tiens vraiment à cœur.

Bon, assez bavardé ! Je vous souhaite, comme d'habitude, une très bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie l'a détruit. Son âme est en morceau. Et pourtant, ça ne ce voit pas. Il ne cesse de sourire, de faire sourire les autres, de n'être que joie et bonne humeur mais qui pourtant, une fois seule, laisse tomber le masque pour dévoiler son vrai visage que personne n'a jamais vu. Personne, jusqu'au jour où, après une visite à ses parents, il ne croise _son_ chemin. Le chemin de _cette homme_ qui, d'un simple regard, va briser sa glace...


	2. Chapter 1

Eren marcha, comme à son habitude, sur la place de son petit quartier de Shiganshina, passant diverse commerces. Une boulangerie sur sa gauche, un magasin de vêtements tenu par un coule d'indien sur sa droite, un petit pressing, un marchant de légumes, une auto école, une pharmacie, un coiffeur, un fast food, un bar café, un tabac, un petit supermarché, une banque, et une autre pharmacie. Il traversa les clous du rond point, longeant la route avant de tourner dans une rue piétonne, passant devant une école maternelle er une école primaire, collées et portant le même nom, puis bifurqua dans un chemin entre les écoles et un bâtiment d'habitation qui se trouvait en ce moment même en travaux, voyant ses façades allongées et accompagnés de balcons vérandas. Malgré l'heure matinal, les ouvriers du chantier étaient déjà au travail, pour le plus grand malheur des habitants de l'immeuble et les voisins. Continuant sa route, il tomba dans une petite rue, là où se trouvait son lycée, celui-ci portant le même nom que les écoles primaire et maternelle devant lesquelles il était passé. Longeant les immenses barre de métal servant de décor, il passa les grilles de son lycée pour entrer dans l'enceinte de son établissement. Celui-ci comportait trois bâtiments, tous reliés entre eux par des passerelles, formants un triangle. Dans le bâtiments où ils était et celui de droite, qui faisait face à l'immeuble en rénovation, se trouvait trois étages, et était principalement réservé aux salles de cours, sauf pour celui-ci par lequel les élèves rentraient, où, au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait l'accueil du lycée, les toilettes, la salle de réunion, aussi appelée salle polyvalente et la MDL, maison des lycéens. Le bâtiments de droite, lui, comprenait qu'un étage, et que quelques salle de classe. En bas, était tout ce qui était administration, bureau du proviseur et tout ce qui va avec, et en haut, la salle des professeurs, la salle d'étude où pratiquement aucun étudiant n'allaient, et le CDI.

Traversant le premier bâtiment, il se dirigea, presque comme un automatisme, vers le bâtiments de droite, là où les salles de cours étaient principalement. Grimpant sur la balustrade, il passa devant la vie scolaire, vérifiant la liste des professeurs absents, et soupira en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun de ses professeurs dans la liste. Il reprit sa marche, passant devant deux salles de classe, l'une ne possédant que des bureaux et pouvant facilement accueillir deux classes, et l'autre de même taille étant une salle informatique. Il arriva bien vite aux escaliers de fers, et sans plus attendre, grimpa la première marche, puis la deuxième, ses pas raisonnants dans le silence de l'air, tel un écho peu rassurant. Il monta ainsi jusqu'au premier étage, pour tourner aussitôt à droite, ouvrant une double porte qui menaient à deux salles de classe. La 114 et la 115. Oui, il avait cours dans la plus au fond, la 115. En ce matin de début de semaine, Eren avait en toute première heure, géographie. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère alors qu'il se savait libre l'heure d'après. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cours de huit heure à neuf heure, et pas de neuf heure à dix heure ? Il pourrait ce lever plus tard, mais non. D'autant plus que sa classe était divisée en deux groupe le lundi matin, car une partie de la classe avait des cours que l'autre n'avait pas. Que c'est pratique de ne pas voir les mêmes emploies du temps alors que l'on est dans la même classe, et qu'on le sera pour deux années de suite car il n'y a qu'une seule classe de L dans tout le lycée, et qu'elle n'a même pas plus de vingt élèves.

Posant son sac au sol dans un bruit sourd, il se colla au mur pour se laisser glisser le long de celui-ci et il fini par atterrir assit par terre, salissant son pantalon noir par la poussière du couloir, mais bon, il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire. La seul chose qui l'intéressait en ce moment même, c'était de dormir. Pas qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, mais disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi. S'étant couché tard pour pouvoir finir entièrement ses devoirs, il avait, au résultat, dormi que quatre malheureuses petites heures. Résultat des comptes, il était à deux doigts de continuer sa nuit, là, dans se couloir froid et poussiéreux si il n'était pas interrompu par les voix des étudiants qui commençaient à arriver en masse, par le bruit de leurs pas dans les escaliers, ou tout simplement par les double portes qui claquaient derrière leur passages.

Ce que ça peut être pénible les gens qui, dès le matin, gueulent comme des babouins ! Hurlent pour parler à des personnes qui sont à moins d'un mètre d'eux et qui débordent d'énergie. Bon, c'est vrai que lui aussi il est comme ça, mais pas dès le matin, du moins, pas CE matin.

Fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit en entendant la porte du couloir s'ouvrir sur un élève de seconde qui lui était totalement inconnue et qui semblait même perdu ce, qui l'exaspéra. Comment pouvait-on se perdre dans un lycée aussi petit ?! C'était pas compliqué pourtant. Il y a même des panneaux ! En bas, c'est les salles une à six, au premier, les salle 100 et aux deuxièmes, les salles 200. De la droite vers la gauche, soit du plus petit au plus grand numéros de salle. Alors comment pouvait-on ce perdre ?! Bon, si c'était son premier jour dans l'établissement, ok, il comprendrait mais bon, dans ce cas, on demande son chemin !

-Trop fort celui là, pensât-il avant de refermer les yeux.

-Heu... Excuse moi...

Eren se retint de souffler et rouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu/vert pour les poser sur le petit nouveau en face de lui, qui semblait gêné de lui demander de l'aide. S'en était presque mignon. Souriant, il ouvrit ses lèvres pour lui donner sa réponse.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Oui, heu... Je cherche la salle... 213.

-Deuxième étage, première salle à gauche, répondit-il du tac au tac, tout sourire au garçon qui repartit après l'avoir remercié et gratifié d'un sourire timide et de petite rougeur sur les joues.

En même temps, lui, connaissait le plan de l'école comme le fond de sa poche. Effaçant son sourire, il souffla d'épuisement et sursauta lorsque la voix de son ami Jean retentit dans le couloir, suivit d'un petit rire pour lui avoir fait peur.

-Alors ? on a pas dormi cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse qui agaça Eren.

-Ta gueule Jean ! Je vais te faire gouter les murs, tu vas voire, ils sont exquis !

Aussitôt Jean cessa de rire, et le fusilla du regard.

Ces deux là se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire, mais ne cessaient de se battre. Ils se cherchaient des poux en toutes circonstance, bien qu'en cas de besoins, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, ce matin, rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix l'irritait et l'énervait. Et oui, c'était ça le problème avec Eren, c'est que déjà qu'il a un très mauvais caractère, quant il n'a pas dormi, vaut mieux avoir pris une assurance vie, un bon emplacement au cimetière, avoir pris sa tombe, y avoir creuser le trou et être prêt à sauter dans le cercueils en cas de problème.

-Pas la peine de m'agresser, je t'ai rien fait Jäger ! répliqua Jean après un moment.

-Si ! Tu me casse les couilles dès le matin tête de cheval !

-Répète !

Les deux hommes étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre dans le couloir, se fusillant du regard, tel deux loups enragés se battant un morceaux de viandes. L'u avait les poings serré, l'autre le regard dure. L'un faisait la grimace, l'autre avait le visage défiguré par la colère. Tout deux dans un même état, près à bondir au moindres geste de l'autre. Le duel fut cependant interrompu par leur professeur qui arriva, et sans même relever la tête, continua sa course pour aller ouvrir la porte, comme si de rien était.

-Arrêtez tout les deux de faire les gamins et rentrez.

Fronçant les sourcils, Eren alla prendre son sac alors que Jean s'engouffra dans la salle pour aller s'asseoir prêt des fenêtre, au dernier rang, Eren alla pour sa part, se coller au mur à la première rangé, loin, très loin de son homologue. Posant son sac sur la chaise, indiquant donc, au personne qui arrivèrent par la suite qu'il ne voulait personne à côté de lui, Eren s'affala avec la grâce d'un hippopotame et d'un orang-outan mélangé sur sa chaise, s'appuyant à la fois sur la table et sur le mur, pour au finale, fixer sa professeur sans pour autant l'écouter, son esprit étant éteint depuis un moment déjà, alors que ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouvert. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme. La dernière foi qu'il avait dormi pendant son cours, il s'était, non seulement, reçut un dico sur le crâne, mais également une heure de colle avec pour avertissement, que si il recommençait, ce ne serais non pas une, non pas deux, mais trois heure de colles qu'il se recevrait avec elle à recopier des cours d'histoire tous plus brabant les uns que les autres. Alors il restait éveillé, avec beaucoup de difficulté, certes, mais il le restait.


	3. Chapter 2

-Mon dieu, ce qu'ils peuvent être débile les gens de l'admi' ! se plaignait Jean, collé au mur comme le reste de la classe, et attendant leur professeur.

-Ta gueule tête de cheval... soupira Eren, debout sur le mur, ses mains derrière son dos, et sa tête légèrement rejeté en arrière, appuyé sur le mur froid, ses mèches brunes retombant sur sa nuque et le vide, alors que ses yeux étaient fermés, étant toujours autant fatigué, surtout que l'heure d'avant, il l'a passé à dormir au CDI, n'ayant pas de cours.

-Genre ça ne te fais pas chier qu'ils t'aient mis deux heures et demi d'espagnole à la suite ?

-T'avais cas choisir une autre option qu'espagnole approfondi, et soit content continua Eren en se redressant pour ouvrir les yeux, les posant sur Jean qui avait froncé les sourcils, comme on a la même prof' en espagnole et en espagnole approfondi, tu peux baver sur elle plus longtemps.

Connie et Sasha qui étaient à côté, assis par terre, rirent alors qu'Eren se reçut un " regard de la mort qui tue ! ", ce qui le fit sourire.

Mais il fallait avouer que cela était fatiguant d'avoir deux heures et demi d'espagnole à la suite, c'était... ennuyant. De quoi vous dégoûter de la langue. Mais bon, il aime bien cette langue donc ça ne le dérange pas vraiment. C'était mieux que l'allemand. Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas besoins. Il en avait bavé durant toute sa primaire, alors dès qu'il fut au collège, il arrêta. Pas qu'il déteste la langue ou qu'il soit nul, bien au contraire, c'était sa langue paternelle, résultat, il n'avait pas besoins de l'apprendre. Il se souvient que la première fois que la professeur d'allemand était venu, elle avait demandé aux élèves de se présenter, en français bien sur, et lui, il c'était présenté, oui, mais en allemand, surprenant tout le monde. Alors c'est pour cela qu'il faisait espagnole depuis sa sixième. D'ailleurs, aillant des germanistes dans sa classe, Eren était souvent sollicité pour qu'il les aident que ce soit dans la révision de leurs leçons, pour du vocabulaire ou un exercice.

Soupirant, il balaya le couloir du regard, avant de se décoller du mur lorsque la professeur arriva. Prenant son sac, il entra dans sa salle et il allât se poser au premier rang, au centre sur une rangée de quatre tables toutes collées. Jean était le plus à gauche, lui à côté, et à sa droite, il y avait Sasha et Connie. Tous sortirent leurs affaires, avant d'attendre que leur professeur ne soit prête.

...

Eren soupira. La cantine était bondée ! Ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver une place pour quatre. Balayant la salle du regard, il vit dans le fond son amie d'enfance Armin et Mikasa qui étaient justement assit à une table où il restait quatre places. Pile poils. S'avançant vers eux, Eren s'assit au côté d'Armin, lui souriant, Connie et Sasha à ses côtés, et Jean partit auprès de Mikasa, lui souriant avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui offrir un baisé auquel elle répondit avec tendresse.

Prenant sa fourchette, Eren prit son entrée et commença à manger sans grand appétit plus parce que la nourriture était immangeable qu'autre chose. En entrée, une salade de chou rouge, jusque là, tout vas bien, en plat, épinards et côté de bœuf, là, déjà, c'était moins bon, et en dessert, un yaourt blanc. Trop top le repas.

-Bon appétit les gens ! s'exclama Sasha en commençant à dévorer son repas, arrachant une moue grimaçante à Eren qui la regardait manger ses épinards.

-Sérieux, Sasha, comment tu peux manger ça ?! On dirait de vomis de vache !

-Eren putain tu n'étais pas obligé merde ! On est à table, répondit Jean en balançant sa fourchette dans son assiette, écœuré.

-Quoi ? Je dis la vérité ! C'est dégueulasse, conclut-il en repoussant son assiette pour grignoter le pain.

Ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir voulu manger à la cantine pour ne pas se retrouver seule chez lui le midi. Au moins, il aurait eu de quoi manger. Mais bon, tant pis, ce qui est fait. Déjà qu'il se retrouvait seule le soir et les week-ends lorsqu'il n'était pas dehors avec ses amis.

-Alors, vous avez quoi cette aprèm ? demanda Armin en finissant de manger son entrée.

-La sorcière et encore la vieille, soupira Connie alors qu'Armin ria et que Mikasa fronça les sourcils.

Ah la la, Connie et sa manie de donner des surnoms à tout ses professeurs. La vieille était sa professeur d'histoire géo éducation civique, la sorcière, sa professeur d'anglais, la chouchou de Jean, sa professeur d'espagnole et espagnole approfondi, le psychopathe, son professeur de physique chimie, l'escargot, celle de sciences, le dictateur, leur professeur de sport, l'amicale, leur professeur de français et littérature, ayant la même, et la chiante, leur professeur de littérature anglaise.

Autant Eren, Sasha et Jean étaient habitués, autant pour ses amis des autres classes comme Armin et Mikasa, ils n'y étaient pas encore tout à fait préparé, bien qu'Armin commençait à avoir l'habitude.

-Il veux dire anglais et histoire, répondit Sasha à la question muette de Miaksa qui défronça ses sourcils en remerciant la jeune fille avec qui cela était beaucoup plus claire.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il finirent de manger, du moins, pour les quatre compères, et qu'ils ne partent donc, pour une heure et demi d'anglais suivit d'une heure d'histoire cette fois-ci. Soit, deux heures et demi de cours, et ils pourront retourner dans leur petit nids douillé.

...

Traversant les grilles du portail, Eren se tourna vers Connie, Sasha et Jean, leurs demandant ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'immédiat.

-Je rentre aider mes parents au magasin, lui répondit Jean, d'ailleurs, je vous laisse ! A plus !

Les trois amis le saluèrent avant que le couple ne réponde à la demande d'Eren.

-Désoler vieux, mais on avait prévus de faire un truc que tout les deux, lui répondit Connie, l'aire penné pour lui.

-Ok, c'est pas grave, à demain, conclu Eren avant de partir en direction opposé des deux amoureux.

Il marcha, comme ce matin, le long du bâtiments en rénovation, tourna pour passer devant les écoles, longeant la route, traversant le passage cloutés du rond point, puis traversa la place avant d'arriver à son immeuble. Sortant son badge, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour l'appeler, et soupira en constatant qu'il se trouvait au dernière étages. Croisant les bras, il attendit donc qu'il arrive et s'engouffra dedans une fois celui-ci arrivé. Appuyant sur le bouton pour monter au huitième, il croisa de nouveau les bras en fixant les chiffres qui défilaient sur le cadrant. Le problème avec son ascenseur, c'est qu'il est tout petit. Mais quant je dis tout petit, c'est le genre à ne pouvoir accueillir que quatre personnes au grand max ! Et vos mieux pour ces personnes d'être mince. Au départ, il était tout en longueur. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, celui-ci a été réduit de 2/3, ne laissant plus qu'1/3, alors que normalement, il était prévus d'enlever 1/3, et de laisser 2/3. Visiblement, ils ont changés d'avis dans la nuit.

Arrivant à son étage, Eren poussa la porte de l'ascenseur, et sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement d'un turquoise très moche. S'engouffrant dedans , il referma la porte derrière lui, mais pas à clés, devant ressortir presque aussitôt. Lorsque l'on entrée, on tombait directement son un salon, salle à manger, directe à droite, se trouvait une petite cuisine. Tout droit dans le salon, on tombait sur un couloir menant à trois chambres dont la sienne, à la salle de bain et au toilette. Allant poser son sac dans sa chambre, il attrapa son porte monnaies, prit un verre de jus de pomme, avant de poser le verre dans l'évier, bon à laver, et il repartit donc dehors, reprenant son ascenseur qui, heureusement pour lui, n'était pas redescendu, et sortit dehors, partant rendre visite à ses parents.


	4. Chapter 3

Marchant dans les rues calmes de Shiganshina, Eren s'en allait, un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches à la main, rendre visite à ses parents. Le temps s'était rafraichit, dût à la fin de journée, mais cela restait supportable. S'arrêtant à un passage piéton, Eren vérifia qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait, et traversa. Devant lui, l'entrée du cimetière se dressait, froide et lugubre. Sans s'arrêter, il pénétra les lieux, une boule à la gorge, comme chaque fois qu'il venait en ce lieu maudit, et passa les allées, jusqu'à ce stopper devant une pierre tombale en parfaite état, et où un bouquet de roses fanés était disposé dans un vase de couleur herbe. Eren prit le bouquet et le jeta, changea l'eau qui était sale et y mit le nouveau bouquet avant de remettre le vase prêt de la tombe et de s'asseoir à même le sol de gravier, les genoux contre sa poitrine, et les entourant de ses bras, il fixa sans rien dire, les noms gravés sur la pierre en lettre d'or. " Grisha et Carla Jäger. ".

Eren ne disait rien, gardant un silence plat, presque religieux. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler, il fallait qu'il se calme, pour ne pas pleurer, et seulement après, il pourra libérer sa voix, la laisser s'envoler dans les airs, tel un chant céleste.

-Bonjour papa, maman. Comment vous allez ? Moi ça va. J'ai faillis me battre se matin avec Jean, pour pas changer, hein ?... Jean c'est encore plein de son emploie du temps... Je suis fatigué... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit car j'ai dû finir mes devoirs. Ca m'apprendra à trainer dehors au lieu de rentrer pour faire mes devoirs. Enfin bon, ce soir, je me couche tôt, comme ça, je serais en forme demain... Dites... Comment Est-ce là-bas ? Est-ce que vous y êtes bien ?... Est-ce que vous me voyez ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? Avec moi ? En permanence ? Est-ce que, comme dans les histoires que tu me comptais maman, tu veilles sur moi de là-haut avec papa ? J'aimerais pouvoir vous revoir encore une fois, vous dire combien je vous aimes et combien vous me manquais... Mais ce n'est pas possible, car tel est le cycle de la vie, tout ce qui nait doit mourir, mais pas la stupidité de l'homme, certains parte plus tôt que prévus... Comme vous. Vous êtes partis, ce soir là, dans cette voiture... A cause de cette... Je sais maman, tu n'aimes pas quant je suis vulgaire... Désolé...

Il laissa le silence reprendre le dessus alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, restant assis devant la pierre froide et dur. Là où, juste en dessous, reposait ses parents. Puis il reprit.

-Ce soir je vais faire des pates au roquefort ! Comme tu les aimes tant papa ! Bon, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas aussi bien les faires que maman, mais bon , c'est moins pire que toi. Car après tout, maman t'avais interdit de t'approcher de la cuisine pour ne pas créer de catastrophe héhé...

Il respira un bon coup avant de se relever, de plonger sa main dans la poche de son jean, en sortant un briquet, et dans l'autre, une feuille plié qu'il déplia, et où un long discours y était rédigé. Inspirant profondément, il fit jaillir la flemme du briquet, la regardant un moment, et commença à brûler le papier, le regardant disparaître pour s'envoler jusqu'au cieux. Il ne bougea que lorsqu'il ne vit plus aucune trace dans le ciel. Baissant la tête, il regarda une dernière fois la tombe avant de faire demi tour, repassant les allées de manière silencieuse et pesant. Les mains dans les poches, il sortit enfin du cimetière, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

Revenant devant lui, il manqua de percuter quelqu'un, mais se stoppa de justesse. Reculant un peu, il vit, devant lui, se tenir un homme plus petit que lui, en costume noir qui avait dû lui coûter très cher, des cheveux noirs séparaient en une raie et retombant sur son visage, et des yeux à moitié clos d'un gris si envoutant mais en même si intimidant et froid, qui vous donne envie de baisser les yeux, devant son air impassible, blasé, presque irrité.

L'adolescent resta un moment à fixer cette silhouette devant lui, sans bouger, subjugué par cette beauté, cette carrure. Il possédait un je en sais quoi qui attirait Eren, qui lui donnait envie de fondre dans ses bras pour laisser couler les larmes, de s'appuyer sur lui pour pleurer. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il se retenait de le faire ? Après tout, il ne semblait pas prêt de partir non plus. Il le fixait de ses yeux d'acier, de son air impassible et ennuyé, il regardait ce jeune homme devant lui, qui semblait à deux doigts de craquer. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait le pressentiment que ce jeune garçon souffrait, mais ne le montrait pas. Il se cachait derrière un épais rideaux de glace. Alors il lui suffit juste de lever la main, pour d'abord effleurer le verre froid, avant de donner un petit coup de doigt dessus, la faisant voler en un éclats, et voir, enfin, le visage d'Eren, inondé de larmes silencieuses et de tristesse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait devant cet inconnue, ni pourquoi il ressentait cette envie pesant, se besoins enivrant de se reposer sur lui, sur cet homme au regard dur, froid, envoûtant, presque rassurant. Pourquoi pleurait-il rien qu'en voyant cette homme de petite taille devant lui ? Lui qui arrivait à se contenir en toute circonstance, même seul chez lui, venait de fondre en larmes rien qu'en regardant un homme qu'il avait faillit percuter quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme un idiot il pleurait sa tristesse en serrant les poings pour se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait envie de se lover dans le creux de ses bras qui semblaient si réconfortant et rassurant, de se sentir protéger par lui. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix lui souffler des mots réconfortant tout en lui caressant le dos. Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Semblant sortir de sa torpeur, les yeux d'Eren s'ouvrirent en grands de surprise, alors qu'il baissa la tête pour s'excuser d'une voix tremblante et partir, sans un regard pour l'homme qui le suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi ce jeune garçon pleurait, ni pourquoi il l'avait retenu par le bras lorsqu'il était passé à côté de lui pour le tourner vers lui, découvrant son visage surpris par son geste, comme si son corps avait agis tout seul. Sans l'accord de son cerveau. Il le fixait de son visage d'impassibilité en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors, semblant chercher ses mots, il laissa ses lèvres se décoller pour laisser passer sa voix qui se perdit dans les airs avant d'atteindre les oreilles d'Eren qui frissonna. Une voix grave, dur, chaleureuse. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse envahie l'adolescent dont les larmes redoublèrent d'intensités sur ses joues mais aussi de volume, devenant plus imposantes. En plus de sa voix, tout son corps tremblait alors qu'il se mordait la lèvres du bas pour ne pas craquer et se laisser aller à ses envies.

-Tu es venu voir qui ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait laissé les sons sortirent pour former cette phrase totalement stupide et déplacé, mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait, et il n'en était même pas désolé. Le garçon déglutit difficilement, avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres à son tour, et que d'une voix emplit de tristesse, tremblante, sanglotant, il ne répondit à l'homme, sans même relever le fait que cela ne le regardait pas forcément.

-Mes parents...

L'homme fronça les sourcils, et semblât peser le pour ou le contre dans son esprit. Et comme si il envoyait se faire foutre sa conscience, il tira sur le bras du jeune homme sui fut surpris, et le prit dans ses bras, en murmurant au creux de son oreilles un " désolé " alors qu'Eren ouvrit en grand les yeux, ne sachant pas pourquoi il faisait ça, si c'était réel ou si il s'agissait d'un rêve. En tout cas, et en aillant besoins, Eren entoura le corps de l'homme de ses bras, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, pleurant sans retenu, aillant besoins de se réconfort qui lui était offert en cet instant par cet homme tout de même très charmant .


	5. Chapter 4

L'homme posa une tasse fumante de thé sur la table basse, devant Eren qui c'était assis par terre, et qui, le remerciant, prit le mug entre ses mains, pour le porter à ses lèvres, soufflant légèrement avant de prendre une gorgée du breuvage bouillant qui eu, cependant, le don de le réchauffer de l'intérieur, s'y sentant comme en Alaska, gelé. Reposant la tasse sur la table, sans pour autant ôter ses mains de dessus, appréciant la chaleur qui se propagé, et fixa l'individu qui c'était assis en face de lui, sur sol, et qui bu une gorgée de thé, tenant sa tasse d'une manière peu commune.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir réconforté devant le cimetière ? Pourquoi l'avoir amené chez lui ? Lui qui n'était qu'un étranger sortit d'un cimetière, triste. Mais qui ne l'est pas ? Qui ne pleure pas par moment en y venant ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'Est-ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre un vulgaire inconnu dans ses bras pour ensuite l'amener chez lui sans même savoir son nom ?

-Dites, commençât-il pour attirer l'attention de l'homme sur lui qui marcha, celui-ci relevant son regard d'acier sur lui pour le fixer, attendant la suite, Pourquoi avez-vous agis ainsi avec moi ?

Eren plongea son regard dans le sien, se regardant un moment dans le blanc des yeux, avant que le plus vieux ne ferme ses yeux, comme si la question le saoulait, et pris une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de lui répondre.

-D'un, tu pas vous, j'ai 32 ans pas 87, et pour toi c'est Livaï, ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, tout simplement parce que tu en avais besoin.

-Tout le monde est mal en revenant d'un cimetière.

-Tout le monde ne passe pas leurs temps à se mentir à eux-même, répliqua Livaï en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Eren qui paraissait surpris et triste de ce que venait de dire le noiraud.

La vérité. Voilà ce qu'il venait de lui lâcher. La vérité, simple mais tellement douloureuse à entendre. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise la vérité. Personne n'aime ça. Il ne disait pas ce qu'Eren voulait entendre, mais ce que lui pensait vraiment, soit la vérité. Eren se mentait à lui-même. Par ses sourires, il se détruisait de l'intérieur, à petit feu, le menant doucement au " pas être ". Mais il avait raison. Pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches, il souriait, tellement qu'il en était venu à se rassurer lui-même. Et il a fallut un regard à cet homme pour le savoir et changer la donne. Oui. Désormais, il ne pourrais plus faire semblant. Du moins, plus pour très longtemps. Peut être continuera-t-il avec ses amis, mais pas avec Livaï.

Baissant la tâte il fixa dans un premier temps sa tasse qui, lentement, se refroidissait, avant de regarder le sol, en laissant ses mains venir se refermer sur ses genoux, serrant les poings. Sa mâchoire crispé, il se retenait de craquer une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était difficile. Il avait envie de pleurer, de vider son sac. Mais il se le refusait. Il fallait qu'il soit fort.

Livaï le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Ce que ce gosse pouvait être têtu !

-Si t'a envie de pleurer, pleur, je ne vais pas te juger pour cela, lui dit-il en prenant sa tasse.

-Non.

Figeant son geste, sa tasse au bout des lèvres, Livaï regardait de son air impassible, presque ennuyé le jeune homme devant lui qui se retenait. Soupirant, il reposa le récipient sans même en boire une gorgée et se leva pour aller se mettre aux côtés d'Eren. Doucement il poussa la table basse, faisant attention de ne pas renverser les liquides, et se mit entre, face à Eren qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

S'asseyant en tailleur, Livaï regarda Eren, se tenant droit avant de lui prendre l'une de ses mains, faisant sursauter le jeune homme au passage. Il le força à desserrer le poing et lentement, glissa sa main contre la sienne, sans le lâcher du regard. S'en devenait presque déstabilisant pour le jeune homme qui se sentait intimidé. Baissant le regard sur leurs deux mains jointes à plat l'une sur l'autre, se touchant simplement, se caressant. Fascinent.

-Regarde moi, ordonna alors Livaï au plus jeune qui obéis, replongeant son regard dans le sien, le laissant faire.

Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, sans faire de bruit, juste à se regarder, leurs mains collés, respirant calmement dans un silence presque religieux. Lentement, Eren se calma, et inconsciemment, desserra le second poings. Le sentant, le plus vieux leva son autre main, invitant Eren à faire comme pour l'autre. Alors, avec hésitation, Eren leva son autre main pour venir d'abord effleurer la sienne, avant de la caresser et de la poser, procurant des frissons à l'un, mais aussi à l'autre.

Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, sans se lâcher du regard, puis, le plus vieux fini par effectuer un geste qui fit frissonner Eren. Il glissa sa main sur le dos de celle du plus jeune, caressant sa peau douce et halé de ses doigts, pour remonter avec lenteur mais surtout douceur le long de son avant bras, s'arrêtant au coude, et redescendant, remontant, et répétant cela pour former des caresses qui faisaient frissonner Eren qui avait mis sa main sur l'avant bras de Livaï mais à la différence que lui ne faisait aucun mouvement.

De l'autre mains, Livaï effectua les même gestes, avec toujours douceur et lenteur.

Eren ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. Il se sentait bien, serein, apaisé. Pourtant, un nœud c'était formé dans sa gorge et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Livaï avait de nouveau réussi à voir son vrai visage. Celui triste, meurtrie par la dur vie. Eren fini par fermer les yeux et baisser la tête, laissant des sanglots l'envahir alors que le noiraud le prit dans ses bras, formant des cercles irrégulier sur son dos.

Durant de longues minutes Eren pleura, et Livaï le consola. Il étaient là, à même le sol, enlacé. Eren se sentait si bien mais en même temps si mal de se montrer ainsi à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mis à part son prénom et son âge. Lui qui se voilait la face mais qui ne disait pas non plus la vérité à ses amis, devenait docile dans les bras de cet homme à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir. Quoi qu'il arrivera, Livaï arrivera à le faire pleurer, à lui montrer son vrai visage. Et Eren se retrouvera, alors, dans les bras de cet homme, pleurant à chaude larmes, agrippant son vêtement avec désespoir, comme si il avait peur que celui-ci ne parte en fumé entre ses mains.

-J'aime pas ! Lâcha Eren entre deux sanglots.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?

-Pleurer ! Je me sens faible ! J'aime pas me laisser aller !

-Mais parfois, ça fait du bien, ça soulage.

L'éloignant de lui, il lui agrippa les épaules et le força à le regarder en mettant son pouce et son indexe sur son menton, le maintenant à sa hauteur.

-Ce n'est pas un crime de pleurer. C'est humain. Et ça fait du bien, ça apaise.

Un nouveau sanglot et Eren ouvrit les bras pour entourer le cou du plus vieux qui se laissa faire, entourant le corps du jeune homme de ses bras, alors que l'adolescent nicha son visage dans son cou, le serrant contre lui presque avec désespoir.

-Je veux qu'ils reviennent ! Je veux que mes parents reviennent !


	6. Chapter 5

Eren respirait calmement, presque trop calmement, là, allongé dans se lit, nu comme au premier jour, regardant de ses yeux embrumés de désir l'homme qui se dressait au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, lui aussi en tenue d'Adan, un visage qui se voulait impassible, mais qui avait du mal à cacher son excitation qui commençait petit à petit à l'envahir, devenant imposant, presque insupportable, qui le poussait à se jeter sur le plus jeune. Se retenant donc, il frissonna lorsqu'Eren laissa ses mains glisser de ses épaules, passant sur ses côtes, atteignant ses hanches.

Se baissant sur ses avant bras, il fixa un moment le jeune homme qui avait figé ses mains sur ses hanches, avant de combler le vide qui les séparaient, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baisé tendre, doux, affectueux, comme si Livaï avait peur de le briser en mille morceaux, comme si il avait dans ses bras, un diamant des plus précieux. Eren ferma les yeux, tout en répondant au baisé, profitant de cette sensation qui l'envahissait à une vitesse fulgurante, partant du bas de son corps, et remontant, se glissant dans ses membres. Une véritable monté d'adrénaline mais qui était tellement génial aux yeux de l'adolescent qui se sentait pousser des ailes.

Se collant un peu plus à lui, le jeune homme rendit le baisé moins chaste, collant fermement leurs lèvres entre elle, gémissant au passage alors que le muscle humide du plus vieux vint demander l'accès pour rejoindre au plus vite sa jumelle. Acceptant sa demande, la bouche du plus jeune s'ouvrit, pour laisser se rencontrer leurs deux langues, d'abord timidement, se cherchant, avant de se trouver pour un ballet endiablé.

La respiration s'accélérait, des gémissements s'échappaient, et le feu ardant du désir grimpait dans leur être tout entier tel une fusée au décollage. Alors, se laissant entraîner par le fleuve du sexe, le noiraud délaissa la bouche si délicieuse du plus jeune, pour venir goûter le cou d'Eren qui ferma les yeux en offrant son cou, soupirant lorsqu'il sentit sa peau se faire aspirer par les lèvres de Livaï qui y laissa un beau suçon violet.

Descendant plus bas, Livaï lécha la peau du torse d'Eren qui soupirait de plus en plus, s'attardant sur ses boutons de chaire, jouant avec, avant de reprendre son ascension, descendant toujours plus bas sur le corps offert du jeune homme qui se laissait faire, ses soupires devenant des gémissements timides. Arrivant à son entre jambe, il caressa de sa langue l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière, alors que par réflexe, il écarta les jambes, invitant Livaï à s'occuper d'autre chose lui appartenant. A son entre jambe, son bijou de famille, se qui faisait de lui un homme, encore vierge, mais plus pour très longtemps. Jetant un regard vers Eren, Celui-ci fermait les yeux en respirant de manière difficile et irrégulière, attendant que la suite arrive avec impatience. voyant que rien ne se faisait, Eren gémit en bougeant le bassin, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage du plus vieux qui accéda à sa requête.

Se rapprochant de sa verge déjà bien tendus, il donna un légé coup de langue sur le glands, faisant gémir de manière plus forte Eren qui mit le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, les joues rouges, et le regard embrumé par le plaisir. Déposant un baisé sur ses boules, il remonta de sa longueur son sexe avec sa langue, le léchant, avant de le prendre en bouche, arrachant un gémissement indécent à Eren, qui excita d'avantage son ainé qui entama de long va et viens, qui s'accélérait avec les gémissements qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, le persuadant d'aller plus vite, mais aussi et surtout, l'excitait beaucoup.

Sentant qu'il arrivait, Eren obligea Livaï à s'enlever, se recevant un grognement de mécontentement, avant que le plus vieux ne remarque le liquide qui s'échappait. Souriant, il remonta pour embrasser le plus jeune qui y répondit fiévreusement, gémissant en sentant les doigts de Livaï taquiner son entrée. Se séparant, il humidifia ses doigts, avant de les présenter à son entrée. Anticipant, Eren entoura le cou du plus vieux, et gémit en sentant le premier doigts entrer. Respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'adolescent gémit de douleur en sentant le deuxième, mais ressentit de nouveau du plaisir grâce à la main de Livaï qui s'activait sur son membre. Gémissant dans l'oreille du plus vieux qui avait niché sa tête dans son cou, Eren émit un petit cris de douleur lorsque le troisième se fraya un chemin en lui. Malgré la main sur son sexe, Eren eu du mal à se décrisper, mais cela ne fut guère impossible. En effet, les gémissements indécents reprirent de plus belle lorsque les doigts en lui se mouvaient, écartant ses parois. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, Livaï retira ses doigts, arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement à Eren, et se plaça entre ses jambes, présentant son sexe à son entrée, avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Bizarrement, cela passa bien, et les coups de bassins purent très vite commencer.

D'abord lentement, très vite le rythme s'accéléra, alors qu'Eren gémissait en suivant le rythme avec son bassin. Livaï, qui lui aussi, commençait à se laisser aller, émettait de petit gémissements, et l'un d'eux, fut accompagné d'un cris de bonheur d'Eren, aillant touché sa prostate de plein fouet. Sans attendre Eren gémissait des " encore " qui comblait le plus vieux qui se faisait une joies de le satisfaire.

Plusieurs fois, la pièce était envahie par des cris des plus indécents, avant qu'un long râle de plaisir de la part des deux garçons, indiqua que le nirvana était arrivé pour eux, alors que Livaï se retira pour se laisser retomber à côté d'Eren, reprenant tout deux leurs souffles.


End file.
